1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an in-operation system check processing device that checks a configuration of a computer system in operation in order to achieve stabilization of an operation of the computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, comparison checks between design information of a computer system and a substantiation thereof are performed manually during testing after construction of the computer system or the like. Comparison checks between design information of the computer system and the substantiation thereof are hardly ever performed after commencement of actual operation and provision of services.
On the other hand, there are techniques for checking design information with respect to restrictions as design support for a system or a network. An example of such a technique is an information network design support device described in Patent Document 1.
For the purpose of automatically checking for potential errors in a design result to arrive at an error-free design result in a prompt manner, with respect to the design of an information network that is realized by a combination of multi-vendor commercial devices and commercial software, the information network design support device according to Patent Document 1 is provided with functions for: conducting design work, for each network component, based on a network configuration table that is a list for inputting a specification or an attribute of the network component or a network configuration diagram that is a graphical form of the network configuration table; automatically performing, upon conclusion of such work, all required checks with respect to the completed network configuration table; and displaying check results in a list format in order to prompt a designer to perform design changes.
(Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open H07-319930)
In order to maintain the operation quality of a computer system constituted by a plurality of devices, it is necessary to accumulate caution information such as information related to malfunctions due to erroneous configuration or information related to hardware and software constituting the system on a daily basis through the operation of the computer system, and to check the configuration of the computer system in operation using the accumulated caution information.
However, due to the extremely large number of parts including software and hardware which constitute a computer system, manually conducting all these checks is extremely difficult.
The information network design support device according to Patent Document 1 is arranged to check for errors in design information and is not equipped with functions to check whether the configuration of a present system actually in operation is correct and to check for discrepancies with the design information. In addition, the device is not provided with a function for maintaining and, further, improving the operation quality of a network system by, for instance, performing a check on correspondence with caution items discovered afterwards and which were not contemplated at the time of design.